otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"Shadow over Christmas"
Event Period Event duration: 21/12/2016 (3PM) – 04/01/2017 (3PM) 1st half ranking: until 28/12/2016 (3PM) 2nd half ranking: until 04/01/2017 (3PM) Reward Claim: until 07/01/2017 (3PM) Intro December 25th Christmas, a day of great joy, when children and spirits alike eagerly await their presents from Santa. But amidst all the holiday merrymaking, a lone evil deity is filled with sadness, and, in her despair, is driven on a path of destruction throughout the city. Although this deity received the Christmas present she had so fervently hoped for, her happiness was short-lived. In an unguarded moment, her precious gift has been stolen away from her. Sola and company embark on a journey to look for this despicable present thief, visiting spirits who have come under suspicion, and all the while attempting to pacify the volatile destruction deity and keep the damage to the city to a minimum. Event Summary 1. How to participate in the Event - Once you reach level 5, you can participate in the Event! - During the Event, after completing the Event Story, you will receive chapter daemon rewards, Tiny Present (Used for daemons exchange) and Event points (Used for ranking) - Through ranking you can receive the special daemon Miss Santa. 2. Receive daemons by completing story chapters - There are a total of 5 chapters in this Story Event. After completing each chapter, you will receive the corresponding scenario daemon as a reward! - The event battle rules are similar to normal battles, and the same team can be used. Do make use of type nullify and type bonus! 3. Battle diligently to obtain Tiny Present - During Event battles, there is a medium chance of Tiny Present drops - Event daemons’ special abilities, some passive skills and skill strike rewards can affect the drop rate of Tiny Present - The Boss of each battle has a chance of dropping more Tiny Present! So concentrate your firepower on attacking the Boss! 4. Use Tiny Present to Exchange for chapter daemons - After the end of each chapter, the chapter daemon Exchange will become available - Exchange consumes Tiny Present obtained from battles 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon “Miss Santa”) 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional Tiny Present! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance -★4 Flying Nimbus [Christmas]: Increases the drop rate of Tiny Present by 25% -★4 Cupid: Increases the total Event Points by 25% -★4 Rudy Red-Nose: Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 25% during the Event - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect - For each limit break by the above daemons, the special ability effect increases by 50%（25% → 37.5% → 50% → 62.5% → 75%). -★4 Flying Nimbus [Christmas], ★4 Cupid and ★4 Rudy Red-Nose have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 4th of Jan at 15:00 (GMT+8). During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Event Daemons - Kotatsu (★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Tiny Present (Does not need to participate in battle) - Ginger Breadman (★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Tiny Present (Does not need to participate in battle) - Tokarev Pistol [Christmas] (★★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Tiny Present (Does not need to participate in battle) - Kiyo [Christmas] (★★★★): Moderately increases the drop rate of Tiny Present (Does not need to participate in battle) - Nyarlathotep (★★★★★): Moderately increases the drop rate of Tiny Present (Does not need to participate in battle) - Miss Santa (★★★★★): Moderately increases the drop rate of Tiny Present (Does not need to participate in battle) 10. Other - Once 3 stars have been achieved in a battle, it will be regared as 3 stars for subsequent battles. - Once 3 stars have been achieved in a battle, player can choose to use 3 times the SE cost to obtain 3 times the battle reward. Video Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Story Daemon Rewards Story Item Rewards Exchange Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= Limited Time Jewel Summon SE and Progress required on Chapters Event Gallery Miss Santa Preview.png Miss Santa Square.png Nyarlathotep Square.png Flying Nimbus Christmas Cupid Rudy Red-Nose Square.png Miss Santa Icon.png Shadow over Christmas Chapter 1 Background Square.png Shadow over Christmas Chapter 5 Background Square.png Category:Events Category:Special Story